Birthdays
by Roxie-Loves-Pink
Summary: Austin and Birthdays. A little OOC:) Bear with me please. My first One-Shot. Roxie


**Guess what guys, I just got back from Puerto Rico! IKR! It was fabulous! We went jet skiing, hiking in the rainforest, everything:) Now ****I know y'all probably HATE me and think I'm a freaking BITCH for not updating my other story in like what, a month? I'm terribly sorry but I'm quitting that story and I'll probably be deleting it after I post this. I just have horrible writer's block so... Anywhoodles if you want to steal my story and my plot you are more than welcome to, just be sure to PM me about it. and if you do end up taking my idea I would appreciate it if you mention me somehow when you post it:) I would like to thank everyone for the support, AND AGAIN I'M SORRY TO DISAPPOINT ANYONE:( **

**On that delightful note, here is my attempt at a one-shot**

* * *

** Austin's POV**

Birthdays. I love them. It's the one day when you feel like your special. I always know what to get people for their birthdays.

For example it was Trish's birthday just a month ago.

_**/one month ago/**_

We were giving Trish her presents at Sonic Boom.

"Hey Trish, happy birthday!" I said as I handed her the present I'd gotten her

"Thanks Austin!" She replied

She gasped as she opened it. I had gotten her a $20 gift card to EVERY SINGLE STORE in the mall. After all I'm Austin Moon, I do get paid for being a rockstar. Anyway, this was my way of paying her, and saying thank you for being my manager.

She squealed and hugged me extremely hard.

"Oxygen, need oxygen!" I wheezed out

Even Ally, who'd gotten her a cheetah print mini-dress, didn't beat my present. But that's me. I just somehow _know_ what to get people on their birthday.

_**/present time/**_

There was also Dez's birthday six month's ago.

_**/six months ago/**_

"Here you go Dez" I said as I gave him his present

"OMG!" He shrieked, (like a girl I might add) and started skipping around the room "It's exactly what I wanted" He yelled.

I got him a turtle with an aquarium and all, from Pete's Purrfect Pet Palace, along with some new blue and red checkered pants and a green Zaliens t-shirt, personally signed by the director of the movie.

We did our handshake, and he pranced off home to set up his turtle in his new home, without even acknowledging the girls. They seemed pretty pissed, but shrugged it off seeing that it was his birthday, and Dez was... well Dez.

_**/present time/**_

So you see, I'm _pretty good_ at figuring out presents. But tomorrow, It's Ally's birthday and I **still** haven't gotten her anything. I just can't figure it out. It frustrates me like hell! I mean she's my best friend, I can read her like a book. But for her birthday, I'm stuck. I think about writing her a song. Cliché, seeing as we're music partners, but I'd do anything for Ally. I think about Ally. Her beautiful carmel ombre hair. Her plump pink lips. Her big doe eyes. Do I like my best friend? No. Do I love her? Yup, I'm pretty sure I do. I think about how insecure she is, but no matter how much I tell her she's beautiful, she won't believe me. Even though her hand fits in mine like it's made just for me, she still- wait those are great lyrics. I write it down on a random piece of paper. Lyrics suddenly start coming to me. Five hours later, I HAVE MYSELF A SONG.

_**/one day later- Ally's Birthday/ **_

"Hey Ally, Happy birthday!" I tell her just before the concert I was doing at Sonic Boom

"Thanks Austin." She tells me genuinely happy

Sonic Boom was packed with people.

I hopped on stage.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" I asked through the mike **(A/N: I don't know how to word that)**, and the crowd screamed.

"Well tonight I'm going to perform a song I wrote for my best friend." I look at Ally. " Happy birthday Alls, this one's for you!"

The crowd goes silent as I start singing.

* * *

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me _  
_But bear this mind it was meant to be _  
_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_  
_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile, _  
_You've never loved your stomach or your thighs_  
_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But i'll love them endlessly _

_I won't let this little things slip out of my mouth _  
_But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to _  
_I'm in love with you and all these little things_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_  
_Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_  
_And all those conversations are the secrets that i keep _  
_Though it makes no sense to me _

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape _  
_You never want to know how much you weigh _  
_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_  
_But _

_You're perfect to me _

_I won't let this little things slips out of my mouth_  
_But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to_  
_I'm in love with you and all these little things_

_You never love yourself half as much as i love you _  
_You'll never treat yourself right darling but i want you to _  
_If i let you know, i'm here for you_  
_Maybe you'll love yourself like i love you oh_

_I've just let these little things slips out of my mouth _  
_'Cause it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to _  
_And i'm in love with you (all these little things) _

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth _  
_but if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to _  
_I'm in love with you, and all your little things._

* * *

At the end of the song, I look at Ally, scared of her reaction. Ally is looking at me with an expression of pure joy on her face. So, of course I did the most cliché thing possible.

I kissed her.

"Happy birthday Ally." I said smiling against her lips

* * *

**Wow I seriously did NOT like the ending but whatever it's the best I've got, since my parents are bugging me about science fair. I entered for extra credit. I'm kinda stressed right now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin And Ally- No Duh**

**I also do not own Little Things by One Direction, even though it's one of my fave songs.**

**Peace Out**

**~ Roxie or Roxelle, whichever you prefer:)**


End file.
